The Continuation
by One-Bird-One-Stone
Summary: When Nick and Judy are on the force together, nothing can be perfect because the world isn't. So despite their best efforts something bad is gonna happening, but after it rains the flowers bloom. Now the Continuation 2 is part of this story! (Not a romance)
1. Intro

**Hello, I am Evelynn. This is my first Zootopia fic and please, Read and Review.**

 _ **Chapter One**_

A police car rumbled down the streets of Zootopia. In side of the car held a unlikely duo, Judy and Nick. Nick Wilde the sky x con-artist who Lieutenant Judy Hopps had black mailed into helping her with a case. The more the case progressed the better the two became friends...

"So, we have been driving around all day to find a.. what was it again Carrots?" Nick asked as the sun slowly sank behind two skyscrapers. He looked over at the rabbit driver. Judy red her almost purple eyes

"A small gang of thugs trying to steal from the rich." She answer simply keeping her eye on the busy road. Nick sank in his seat, flipping on his sunglasses

"Wake me up when you see em'" The Fox folded his arms and crossed his legs. Then he used one paw to push his sunglasses up to expose his eye to look at Judy "Or we call it a day and head back to the station." Nick the flipped his glasses back down. "Up too you."

Judy shrugged as she came to a stop at a red light. "We still have an hour left, Officer Wilde." She said sticking too her nature of never giving up. Nick just sighed

"Suit yourself, Hopps." Nick the sat up strait and looked around. "Did you see that Carrots!" He exclaimed. Judy instinctively looked around frantically

"Where Nick!" She said still whipping her head side to side. Nick looked in the mirror

"I would say make and illegal U turn, but where cops... so behind us." He said waving his paw as a signal to turn around. Judy nodded and turned left than right, than right again to step on the pedal in pursuit. The zoomed down Rainforest Drive tunnel as they followed the "fast" driver who as of now was the thugs.

"Are they that fast!" Judy said angrily as Nick gave directions. He nodded and pointed right out the window

"They made a right Carrots!" He called. Judy made a hard right, the tries squealed then the sound of two "pops" and Judy lost control of her vehicle. They spin until the duo hit a guard rail to a state park.

Nick shook himself off. "You still go too fast around turns." He laughed slightly "At least there isn't any evidence to destroy this time... Judy?" Nick said more concerned when he saw a defeated look on his partners face. Her ears dropped down.

"I... I let them get away." She said turning to Nick. His mischievous look turned soft.

"Dont feel bad Carrots, it happens to everyone. Even the best.." Nick grew more worried when he saw his helpful comment didn't help. His ears dropped too "Judy, let's get going. I am sure whatever there where stealing wants anything important.. and hell, it probably wasn't even them." Judy gave a smile and hopped out of the car with Nick.

"I guess your right, after all, I tried. There is a tomorrow.. we can get them them!" He lovely spirited returned. Nick grew a smile on his face, for in his pocket there was a 6, and in that phone was a picture of a license plate number.

"Oh, yeah about that. I can call a Zuber driver if you want... and I have their license on my phone." He said putting on his signature sheepish gaze a sly smile. Just face light up, she turned to him, a jubilant smile formed

"Thanks you so much Nick! That's a relief.. now we won't have to start from scratch!" She ran up to him. Judy jumped up into his chest wrapping her arms around him

"There it is.. you're welcome." He said smiling Judy let the hug go and stepped down. She looked up at Nick

"You are a better cop than even I thought you'd be." She said and sat on the police vehicle. "So you said you'd call a Zuber?" Nick nodded he reached on his police uniform pocket.

"I'll do I now if you'd want me too Carrots." He said, he pulled up his lock screen. Nick sighed "I need a new screen saver, you'd you mind a selfy with me?" Nick asked Judy how got off the car nodding a yes.

"Sure thing sly fox." She giggled and Nick rolled his eyes. He held the camera up and snapped a picture. "It looks good Nick." Judy said and looked over his shoulder when a red and blue flashing light caught her eye.

"Well thank you Officer Hopps." He said and slipped the phone back in his pocket. He saw Judy's hand waving and turned around to see another popsicle car pull up. A Rhino stepped out of the car

"Office McHorn here, got a call from dispatch saying you need a ride." McHorn said and opened the front and back door for Nick and Judy. The duo gratefully nodded and hoped in with Judy riding shotgun.

"Thank you McHorn." Judy started, however he interrupted.

"No problem Hopps, just helping one cop to another." He said as they drove back. McHorn picked up his radio. "Officer McHorn requesting clean up on Rainforest Drive South." There was a reply, but Judy didn't hear it, because Nick was talking to her

"You know, it's funny I didn't end up here earlier than now... after all, I was a con artist." Nick said peering though the bars in the back seat to where Judy sat in the front. Judy smiled lightly

"Well than I would never have had the chance to me you, Officer Wilde." She replied, Nick smiled and put his signature look on.

"Than I would've never meet you, Carrots, or be your partner." Nick finished. They both smiled as the car pulled up to the station.

"Bye Officer McHorn!" Judy called. The partnership opened the glass doors to find Benjamin eating some pizza. Nick and Judy walked up to him, Nick put on arm on the desk and on on his side. The classic him. While Judy leaned over the desk

"Umm.. Benjamin, Nick and I are signing out for the day okay." She said. Benjamin looked up from his computer, he face light up in a smile

"Oh! Judy how are you! Ah, and Nick too. How was you day?" He said looking at the both of them. Judy looked at Nick while he answers.

"The day was great Benny, but we need to sign out so Carrots here can get some rest." He said looking into Benjamin's eyes. He nodded and went back to his computer signing them off.

"Oh, and that was such a cute nickname Nick! Carrots!..." he started laughing. Benjamin than turned back to them. Nick and Judy's ears were both dropped back. "Oh.. my bad. Bye you two!" He called as Nick and Judy left. He sighed and watched them leave Nick whispered something in to Judy's ear making her lightly punch is shoulder.

"They are a great pair... too bad they are different species..." Benjamin said turning back to his computer.

 **Well, that's the end to chapter one.. hope you liked it and please leave a review! :)**


	2. Did you Know I Have a Car?

**Okay, thanks for the awesome feed back! Also the shorter chapters will be uploaded faster than the longer ones. So please, read and review**

 _ **Chapter 2: Did you Know I Have a Car?**_

The morning came fast for Nick as foxes are heavy sleepers. However with Judy always up early to knock on his door, he decided to be ready for her.

Nick shrugged and got out of bed and glanced at the clock. 5:20am it read. He set it ten minutes early so he would be absolutely ready for her.

"How does that bunny do it?" Nick said to himself as he went for his uniform. He reached down and grabbed his cloths. Nick then went to the bathroom to wash out his fur. All matted for a good night's rest.

After he did so Nick went to his mirror and started to put his uniform on. He raised his eye brow at what he saw

"Not too bad..." he once again said to himself . Nick was right, his red and cream fur went nicely with the navy blue on his uniform and with the badge Judy had given him during his graduation.

Smiling he went to his kitchen, and much like Judy he kept his phone in a bowl with his sunglasses. He picked up is 6 powered it up. While waiting he grabbed some coffee grind and turned on his brewer. Than made some coffee... enough for two.

Nick went back to his phone and check it for anything new on Zoobook, Zwitter and Furstagram. Nothing new, as to be expected for he was now a cop and had to get rid of his "con" friends.

While he studied his phone the timer for the coffee was just at 3 seconds left when he heard a knock at the door. Nick perked his ears up and turned off his phone slipping it into his pocket. He got up and walked to the door.

"Hello Nick!" The finale voice called as he looked down at his rabbit friend. He smirked and opened the door to let her in.

"Morning Carrots, I have coffee ready.. for the two of us before we head out." He called to her. He shut the door and turned to Judy sitting on his couch.

"You know Nick, I would never have thought that you could afford a "decent" size apartment." Judy exclaimed looking around. Nick walked back to the kitchen getting two portable mugs for the pair's coffee

"Well, I said I made two hundred a day with no taxes..." He half joked and ported the coffee into the cups. Judy laughed, she then got up and walked to the kitchen herself to grab a mug.

"You're up earlier to..." She took a sip and Nick looked down at his side to her. "It's great Nick!" She said as steam floated up from the open mug. Judy put the cap on when Nick handed it to her.

"You're welcome Officer Hopps. Just a little something for my favourite bunny." Nick said smiling and screwing his cap on too. He gestured to the door with his paw "Shall we leave?" He asked a drinking Judy. She nodded

"Okay! Hopefully you still have that picture from yesterday." Judy said as they walked to the door. Nick nodded

"I wouldn't lose it, not after you broke the car." He said with a friendly nudge. Nick opened the door for Judy, then grabbed his sunglasses and locked the door, shutting it behind him.

Nick's apartment was on the sixteenth floor , so he and Judy stood in the elevator while that classic elevator music played.

"I wonder if they're watching us right now..." Nick said pointing to the security camera in the elevator. He looked down at Judy she smirked

"I guess they can. I wonder what they would say if they knew us." She replied casting a glance at the floor level. She flashed a puzzled gaze "We're slowing down Nick. Why?" She asked. Nick tried to contain his laughter.

"I know it's hard to believe, but more than one person gets up this early and takes the elevator" He replied patting Judy on the back. She lightly hit his paw away and narrowed her eyes and dropped her ears looking up at him. Nick still snickered "Dumb bunny." He said jokingly. Judy sighed

"Sly fox.." She said the same time the elevator door opened letting two fancy dressed wolves. As they got in Nick faked coughed. The wolves looked down, one of them grew an excited smile

"Hey look! It's Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde!" He explained, the other wolf looked over. He smiled too, looking over the others shoulder.

"Oh my gosh you're right! They solved the savage case!" As the two wolves talked, Nick and Judy glanced at each other and riled their eyes.

The elevator doors opened to the lossy that was merely empty. The two wolves walked out faster than Judy and Nick, they were still talking about their encounter.

"Did you know I have a car, Carrots?" Nick asked a hint of pride in his statement. Judy looked up at him. Her thoughts trying to find out when he, Nick Wilde, drove or had a car. Judy's eras dropped and she answered

"Is it that junker? The one I first meet you in.. or at least what you were in." She replied to his previous question. Nick shook his head and opened the door to the apartments garage. A smile forming on his face. Judy saw this and kept thinking

"Nope.. it's this one." Nick said as they rounded a corner to find a classic two seater, yellowish gold convertible. Judy's jaw dropped, she never knew Nick had this.. or rather that he could afford it.

"Ho-how did you-" Judy's sentence was cut of a snickering Fox. Nick unlocked the car and let Judy in.

"Lets just say I might have... won a bet.." He said and turned his car on, he also put his sunglasses on. Nick held the handbrake and revved the cars engine. Nick faced Judy lifting up his sunglasses to wink at her. Judy just smiled and rolled her eyes, lightly hitting his shoulder. Then, with a grumble, Nick drove them to the station.

"Here we are Carrots." Nick said as he parked he car infant of the station

Some of the other cops were walking in to. Nick opened the door for Judy and the partners walked up to Benjamin. When he say the pair his eyes lit up and he put down his donuts. He turned to face them

"If it isn't my favourite couple!" He called to them when they were half way there. Nick looked around nervously as Benjamin used the word "couple" instead or partners. Judy, not wanting to get in trouble or made fun of, quickly shot him a glance.

"Hello to you too Benny." Nick said putting an arm on his desk. Nick wasn't mad about being called a couple with Judy. As a matter of fact he was happy that she was here, only it would seem weird for a Fox and a Rabbit. Judy trotted up too

"Umm.. we're just here to sign in." Judy said tapping her paws on the desk. Nick nodded to Benjamin. He nodded and signed them in.

"Have a good day you two!" He called as they walked towards briefing. Judy skilled and waved goodbye.

Nick walked in first and took a seat where they usually sat. Judy sat next to him. Almost as soon as she did, Chief Bogo walked in, the police force sat up and saluted.

"You can sit down." He said with a dull tone. Nick looked down at Judy who gave him her full attention. Nick rolled his eyes than looked at Bogo. He held a piece of paper in his hand. He put his glasses on

"First, I would like to say that Officers Hopps and Wilde were the thirtieth to damage a patrol car while in a pursuit.." Nick saw the perfect opportunity to saw something smart, or just to prove his dominance. After all, he was a small Fox.

"You know Bogo, if you keep track of that you should've opened up an auto parts store." Nick said laughing. Most of the officers there started laughing too. Bogo got a glare

"Shut it Wilde!" He angrily while Nick relaxed in his chair. Bogo then continued reading "Okay, continuing with today. Hopps and Wilde, your on a drug bust in Sahara Square. They are dangerous and have been know to carry love fire arms." Nick and Judy froze. Nick coughed sitting back up while Judy just kept staring forward. Jjdy knew that this was part of her job, but now more than ever she wish she had parking duty...

"Damn it.." Nick hissed under his breath. He wouldn't have mind this if he didn't have so much to worry about now.. oh well. He knew that this was going down.. and it had something to do with last night.

 **Once again thanks for the huge response and please read and review! Thanks :)**


	3. Sling

**So, with the polls closed. Number two had the most votes at ten. While 3 was the runner up, so I decide to make a one shot of it like some requested that should be out soon. Anyhow on with the story**

 _ **Chapter 4: Sling**_

Judy sat in the police car, the midday sun cut though the windshield as she waited for Nick to get what he "needed" out of his apartment. Judy adjusted the rearview mirror and tap her paws on the steering wheel.

It had been fifteen minutes, Judy was about to go inside and get him when Nicks uniform appeared. He was walking out to the car. He didn't have anything in his hands, except for some gloves that looked like they were from the ZDP. Nick opened the passenger door and got in.

"I just needed to get these... I was given them by a old friend. They're used to be more accurate when shooting a gun." Nick said buckling his seat belt. As the click sounded though the car, Judy turned to Nick

"What makes you think you'll be shooting, or in other words, trying to hurt another person. It's not the duty of the cop." She said pulling out from the front of the building. Then getting into the lane to take her to Sahara Square. Nick glanced at her puzzled, his left eyebrow raised

"They are a drug cartel.. they would shoot at us at first glance. Plus, a cop is supposed to serve and protect. If I need to protect anyone who was about to hurt or even kill another person, I would use force." He finished. Nick somewhat relaxed in his seat, but soon found something better to say. "Especially if it were you in trouble. I would take a bullet for you."

Judy swallowed hard and at the red light she turned to Nick. Her expression was of fear and some years welled in her eyes. Nick noticed this and patted her head.

"You would?" Judy asked, a little choked up at his words. She would've never thought that she meant that much to anyone besides her family. Nick nodded a smile forming on his face

"Always Carrots. Always.." He said said unbuttoning his shirt some of the way, revealing a bullet proof vest. Judy smiled, knowing that he wasn't risking life.. well a little less now. "Besides, I have this Carrots."

As the partners pulled up to the address of the "lab" house, Nick suggested they sit and wait by a tree to hide themselves. Judy agreed and they waited. Nick was on his phone

"So Carrots, it says here, on their website, that they hire people.. form the hours of 2 to 4 everyday. Oh hell, these guys have it all, lab, dealer spots and much more! See it pays to be an ex con artist, you can find all these sites..." As Nick babbled on, Judy focused her attention to a window on the second floor.

Judy squinted through the sun's rays. She saw movement in the window and focussed more..

"Also, Judy they keep a safe vault of all their supplies. We have our first target." Nick exclaimed, breaking her focus causing her to lose sight of the animal. Judy flattened her eyes and lightly punched him in the arm. Nick's eyes filled with a playful gaze

"Okay! Fine I'll stop." He said glancing to his side for a moment, avoiding Judy's evil eye. Nick was glad he did, for he saw a black car pull up. Nick tapped Judy's arm, Judy turned to him. "Look, something suspicious this way comes." Nick said, Judy strained to see

"I am pulling up." Judy hastily said as the car pulled out of sight behind some bushes. Only the glare of the sun reflecting off the paint showed. Nick snapped his head towards her his expression sacred and worried.

"No, no! They'll see us and start shooting!" Nick replied point his whole arm at the bushes. Too late, Judy already put the car in hear and drove out. Nick hissed "God damn it!" He pulled out his phone and recorded.

Judy drove the car out in front of the house. The sun light up the cameras view as the black car speedily drove away. Right before Nick could tell Judy to chase him multiple shots rang out and the windshield glass started to shatter. Judy quickly turned the police vehicle to follow the black car as more shots rang out hitting the back of the vehicle.

"Hurry Hopps!" Nick said and frantically reached for the radio to contact dispatch. While doing so he held up his phone that was still recording. Judy looked down at him

"Just grab it! They need to know!" Judy said doing her best at following the black car though traffic. Nick grabbed the radio smirking for a second, but than looked serious again. Nick turned it on

"Officers Hopps and Wilde in pursuit of a code three fleeing suspect lethal shots fired! Requesting back up over!" Nick buzzed in. The shrines blared as Judy chased the suspect down a winding ride a white Victorian style home. Dispatch response to Nicks call _"request granted, back up on route to your position over."_ Nkick sighed in relief only to panic again when Judy stopped the car and got out.

"Freeze! In the name of the law drop your weapon!" Judy yelled at the animal that stepped out of the black car. It was a Fox... much like Nick only a darker shade of red. Maybe a bit taller too. Nick ran up to Judy's side in case she needed his help.

The Fox turned around with his paws up and dropping the knife. Nick glanced up while Judy gave the Fox a quick pat down and confiscation of any weapons. He saw there animals, all of them carrying rifles looking down at Judy..

"Judy.. um.. I think we should run.." Nick whispered and backed up slowly. Judy glanced at him for a moment. He saw the fox raise a paw.

"Why?" Judy replied her back turned to the Fox and the gunmen. Nick realised what was about to go down.. his face flashed with fear and determination.

"Now!" The Fox yelled with all his might. Judy whipped around to she Nick push her out of the way as three guns cracked the air with a year shattering sound. Nick fell to the ground, with a thud as the gunmen and the suspect ran away. Judy opened her eyes to find him laying there struggling to get up as more shrines could be heard in the background.

"Nick! Oh my God are you okay!.. please tell me you're okay!" Judy yelled as she rushed to his side and helped him sit up. He winced and glanced at Judy. His eyes were full of pain, she rushed to get him to safety.

"Y-yep... I am fine.. Carrots..." Nick said with a painful smirk and he winced again. Judy unbuttoned his shirt. Checking his bullet proof vest, she saw what she wanted to see... only not enough. Two bullets where lodged in his vest. Where was the third?

"Nick, did you get shot?" Judy asked seriously. Nick gazed at her, he swallowed hard and winced.

"Y-yes.. in the arm Carrots...n-now if I could please... go see a doctor?" Nick asked his eyes were full of pain and they were also pleading. Judy nodded, and got up waved to the other police cars. He hand accidentally hit Nicks shot arm. He bit back a cry and clutched is lower arm. Judy still waved her now bloody hand. The police car pulled up

"Hopps? Are you hurt!" The officer asked her once he stepped from the car. Judy looked puzzled, then she noticed the blood on her hand

"Oh my! This isnt mine it's Wildes'!" Judy called to him signalling to Nick to stand up. Nick obeyed and got up with a helping hand from Judy. The officer went wide eyed seeing the Fox had taken three shots, only two were stopped by the bullet proof vest.

"Yeah, umm.. I th-think I need a sling please?" Nick asked trying to form a smile over the burning pain I his arm. Judy smiled a nervous smile as the sun's rays hit her face and Nick's.

 **(Four hours later)**

Nick sat in his car letting the evening breeze hit his face as Judy drove them to Sunset Cliff in Sahara Square. He had a black sling over his arm and white wrap around his arm as well. The sun was setting as Judy parked the car close to the edge.

"Here we are Nick.." Judy said as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon turning the sky pinkish red. Nick smiled and relaxed in his seat.

"This is the perfect place to be after getting shot in the arm ain't it Carrots?" Nick replied with a smirk. Judy laughed a tiny bit as well before turning to him her eyes glowing

"Thank you... thank you so much for today Nick.. how can a re-pay you." Judy began. Nick hushed her with a look.

"I was only doing what a partner does." He said turning back to the sunset. It's light reflecting on his eyes. Judy tapped his good arm, her face growing a warm smile

"You know you love me." She said with a giggle. Nick turned to her slowly

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."

 **Thanks for reading chapter four! And remember, please read and review. :)**


	4. Shopping

**Hello! I would like to thank everyone for the support and please enjoy this chapter. :)**

 _ **Chapter 5: Shopping**_

The alarm clock buzzed next to Nicks head. The sound nearly drove him mad on an average day, but today wasn't an average day. He opened on eye and peered at the clock. It read _7:29_. Nick shrugged, Judy insisted that Nick not go to work, the day after he got shot. Nick not wanting yo argue with that simply agreed.

Nick got up wincing as he tried to move his arm the pain still fresh in his memory, but was worth it for what he saved. He stumbled yo his couch, it was a black leather one he got after many days selling pawsicles.

Nick reached for the remote in the early morning light. When he felt the buttons he looked down and saw a note that had Judy's hand writing all over it. At first his face grew puzzled until he remembered that Carrots had decide to stay over to make sure he was okay. Nick smiled and turned the TV on. He typed in channel 254, ZNN.

 _"Yesterday afternoon Office Nicholas Wilde was injured in the line of duty following a drug bust on several of Zootopia's biggest criminals. Anyone with information is advised to contact the ZDP as soon as possible."_ The snow leopard said looking into the camera. Nick slightly laughed at the news

"Damn right you better call us. I need to know who tried to kill my partner." He said relaxing back in his couch. Then he rremembered the note Judy left. Nick leaned down and grabbed the letter, he began to read Judy's neatly written note;

 _Nick,_

 _I am glad you're okay. I am upset I have to go to work alone, but while I'm away I would really appreciate it if you went and got us, me and you, some food before I come home.. alright? Thanks :)_

 _Sincerely, Judy Hopps, your partner and friend._

Nick got up, he wouldn't want to let Judy down. Yet of course he would tease her about just for kicks, but first he had a better idea. Nick walked to his kitchen, he was going to get his phone, but found coffee freshly made by Judy for him. Nick smiled and wagging his tail slightly. Then he stopped himself keeping his composer. He grabbed the coffee and his phone, walking back to snap a picture of the note. He typed in _This is how you treat a wounded handsome guy! ;) ~ Nick4ever._

Nick snickered at his own post on Zoobook, but hey, he enjoyed it. Nick then walked to his closet to get his shirt and pants plus the sling on. It was hard at first to get his close on, so he hoped the more he did it the easier it would become. He slowly attempted to put his sling on without hurting himself. Nick winced as he felt the burn returning to his arm, however after words his arm felt fine.

Nick grabbed his phone and wallet. Nick slipped his badge on his pants waste, a visual to anyhow who wanted to do anything to him. He made his too the elevator, he remembered what him and Judy were doing before he got shot. Funny now how he had this clunky sling now as he walked towards the exit.

The streets were alive as Nick looked left and right. Normally he would take his car, but unfortunately he had a sling on so he couldn't. Second choice was to Subway or train that went around Zootopia. It's what Judy took before they became friends and after the "press conference". Nick shuttered remembering that day.. how foolish of himself for being that mean and making Judy upset to the point he wanted to take back his actions.

Nick slowly walked to the left down the sidewalk to the subway. Never before really had any one taking glances at him as he walked by. After all, it wasn't ever day you see a Fox in a sling. Not to mention he was an off duty police officer. Nick continued to walk his classic fox look on as he scouted the scene.

To his left cars honked at rush hour traffic, usual. An early morning coffee hustler, much like himself ounce, and final a fender bending on a parking garage. Nothing new today, or at least for now. Nick walked down underground to the station. He bought a two way ticket to downtown and back.

Nick boarded the crowed train, he found a standing spot not yet taken. Nick looked around, last time he was on a subway car was with Judy in the makeshift lab... the good old days. Nick sighed, right before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Office Wilde.." Nick turned to see an old friend. One who he didn't wish too see. After becoming a cop he wouldn't be on the best of terms with him. He turned to look

"Hello Finnick." Nick said with a wavering tone not knowing what he would say and feared his comment would feel like salt in an open wound after abandoning him. Finnick chuckled slightly and pulled up his sunglasses.

"What's with the scared face? Think I'm mad your the fuzz?" He said in a comedic tone watching Nicks face turn form scared to a more puzzled look. Nick relaxed

"Yes.. kinda.. but I guess your not?" Nick asked giving him a sideways look. Finnick laughed again to look at him. Nick really didn't like this play and was starting to get annoyed.

"Who do you think that bunny of yours asked when she came back for you? Finnick asked raising an eyebrow. Nick sighed looking down

"You." He said quickly and quietly. Finnick nodded, his expression growingserous causing Nick to get worried. He shifted slightly.

"Okay, I am mad, but why think I would be pissed. After all, no more elephant costume.." Finnick said putting his sunglasses back on. Ignoring Nick's angry look. Now that was a waste of time.

 **(Twenty-four minutes later)**

Nick pushed the cart with one hand and looked for his food. He already got Judy's since it was easiest. Go strait to rabbit section, however Nick had a picky taste, liking Jaguar meals better than Fox, but liking fox, wolf, and tiger snacks. Nick still raked the rows of food.

Then he found what his was looking for in the frozen section. It was Jaguar Delight for One. Nick grabbed out seven of them and started heading towards the check out. His cart squeaking as he pushed.

When he arrived at the check out the cashier looked at him wide eyed. Nick looked at her back, what could be wrong?

"Umm, sir you are buying rabbit food. Than tiger food and Jaguar food... are you alright?" The cashier asked as she rang up the food. Nick looked at amused he commonly got this question.

"I am a man of picky taste.. oh, but the rabbit food 's for my close friend and partner." He replied calmly get his wallet out. The cashier still looked at him weirdly. Nick was getting kinda annoyed now with everyone talking to him and asking questions because he's a cop.

"A fox and a rabbit will never work. For starters your not compatible... or at least I think." Nicks eyes darkened, he was gonna stick up for himself using one Judy's lines. Nick just didn't like the sound of that, how dare she!

"Really? How dare say we cannot be together! And frankly, we aren't even a couple! Just partners!.." While Nick yelled at the poor cashier, she looked at him up and down. Until she saw his badge.

"Your office Wilde?" She asked with a look. Nick stopped, he had seen that look before. Back when he was a kid. He started to feel helpless, but then shrugged it off. He pulled out two twenty dollar bills. His voice deeper when he was serious.

"Keep the change.." He said coolly and stormed out of the shop. He was about to head home when his phone rang. He picked up "This is Office Wilde.." He eyes softened "Judy?" He listens intently as she spoke. He nodded "Got it Carrots, be right there." Nick hung up and headed for his destination.

 **Thanks for the support! And please review :)**


	5. The Trip

**Sorry for taking a while to update. I have been busy writhing two one shots.. so I am really occupied, but I couldn't stay away from this stories next chapter. Enjoy.**

 _ **Chapter 6: The Trip**_

Nick put down this phone. _So, I have yo go all the way back to my apartment? This was odd._ Nick thought. Usually if Judy wanted to meet up with Nick, all she had to do is call and ask where he was, not where she was. After all, Nick was the kind for walking either. The sun sparkled on Windows of the skyscrapers Nick walked between and for once, no one looked at him with a "Stay away" type of look. Was it the sling? Or was it because he was on the local news for being shot by a drug dealer? Or maybe it was because he was wearing his police badge? Nick didn't care, he liked not being the outcast.

Nick slowed as he reached his apartment building. It took him a lot longer than expected too walk twelve blocks. Mainly because he had to walk... He had lost his subway ticket. Nick stepped inside, checking his phone now that he was out of the sun. Nick had 7 new messages.. All form one special little bunny.

 _12:21 Hey? Why did you hang up?_

 _12:34 Hello? On your way?_

 _12:37 Answers...? ?_

 _12: 40 Hurry up! :(_

 _12:45 Really Nick! Hurry UP_

 _12:51 Okay. Fine be that way foxy._

 _1:00 WHERE ARE U?_

Nick shrugged, whatever she wanted must be important. Then Nick started to smirk, or was it a trick to get him to spend time with her, he wouldn't mind that. He made his way to the elevator door. He was about to push the up bottom when the doors opened wide revealing a little bunny in a police uniform

"Judy?" Nick asked facing her, what timing. At the sound of his voice Judy turned to him, her facing lighting up and she bounded to him.

"Why didn't you reply to my text?" Nick looked down at her. He smiled, it had to do with work. Once again, he didn't really mind. As long as he wasn't invited to anything big.

"I was walking since I lost my subway ticket... remember when we first met and I didn't have my wallet? It was a lot like that." Nick said, Judy giggled. This was another thing she liked about Nick, he could be flexible.

"Well I have some news." Judy said leading the way to the elevator. Nick thought of a great joke might not find humor in it... for certain reasons.

"Let me guess... you're pregnant!" Nick could barely finish the sentence before cracking up. Judy dropped her eyes and turned to him. Her expression wasn't full of laughter like Nick's..

"Hey that was kinda-" Nick interrupted her with a finger and added something. Now Judy was looking mad.

"You know, I thought you would get it. After all its like you $/#! like a rabbit! " He started laughing more. Judy didn't like that joke at ALL. No, that was the line Nick just used? $/#! like a rabbit?! Nope, that had crossed the line..

"Really? I am a rabbit so I $/#! like a rabbit!" Judy wasn't liking Nicks still laughing managed to stop. He looked down

"Okay, okay.. sorry Carrots. I couldn't help myself.." Nick said with a puppy eyes look. Judy sighed, another bad thing about being a female bunny is that you always here that joke.. and sometimes at the wrong age.

"Fine, I'll let you off. After all we still have that surprise.." Judy replied. Nick stoped his train of thought... did she just say, we?

"Yeah.. of course let's go. " Nick said letting Judy lead the way to his apartment, a skip in her step. That wasn't to unusual. Or at least for Judy it wasn't.

Nick followed her, his hands in his pockets except for the one on the sling. Judy smiled, hardly tying to contain her enthusiasm. Nick shrugged, if Judy was this excited, shouldn't he be excited too?

"And he we are." Judy said, opening the door with ease. Which meant it was unlocked. _But I locked it.._ Nick thought.

"Hey Judy-" Nicks question was abruptly cut off by the sound of many voices yelling;

"SURPRISE!" Nick recoiled back, shock and fear pulsing though him, and in the back of his head he heard Judy laughing. This wasn't what he'd seen coming.

"Holy hell!" Nick yelled. He opened his eyes to see some of his ZPD friends there in his apartment. He turned to Judy "I knew I should've given you the spare key!" Nick said, sarcastically. He then turned to the others. He put a paw up "Hello-" Once again Nick was cut off, this time by Clawhauser

"O M goodness he gave her the key to his apartment!" He said in the quiet room. Nick shot him a glace quickly silencing his outburst.

"Nick, we are here to give you this.." Judy said putting two paws around his good arm and nodding to Bogo yo give him his gift. Nick crossed his fingers on the hand that Judy was holding on too

"A new bullet proof vest" Nick said with a wink at Judy she giggled at his comment, he wasn't too far off.

"Officer Wilde. You were wounded in the line of duty, so which means your are able to receive this." Bogo said holding out a case much like his official police badge came in. "With great honor am I able to present this too you." Nick smiled and opened the nice wooden case, reading what it said

"The purple heart medal. Recipient: Officer Nick P. Wilde." He said he looked around the case to see and saw a gold lined purple heart with a picture of The Zootopia founder on it. It glowed in the natural light filtering form his windows. Nick took a breath, how lovely it was. He looked at Judy _It matches her eyes..._ now for the third or fourth time in his lifetime, Nick really felt like he meant something. Then a question arose in is head

"Why now?" He asked Bogo. However it was Judy that replied

"Well, you did take a bullet for me, and me and you were invited to a police meeting in a city far away from here. Our first business trip!" Judy finished with a smile. Nick looked down at his beloved partner

"Business trip?"

 **Sorry for taking forever to update. Like I said, working on a couple one shots right now. So if you can, review. :)**


	6. The Trip Prt 2

**Okay, I plan on making these chapters shorter but with quicker updates. Also they are gonna go in order so I may have skipped a mounting of time in Zootopia days.**

 _ **Chapter 7: The Trip Prt. 2**_

Nick tapped his pen on the wooden desk. It had been a mounting and 12 days since he had received his purple heart award. Also it had been a mounting since him and Judy were scheduled to go on their "trip" to Zoo Diego. A long trip that Judy wanted to hop on a plan for. However Nick suggested that it would be more fun if they took a road trip.

The early morning sun glared on his laptop. Nick and Judy spent many hours working on the project for the three day event. Their idea was that bullet proof vest are mandatory for police officers on duty. Nick thought that was a great idea, after all, he had just received and award for taking a, not one, but three bullets for Judy.

A knocked sound at the door and Nick got up out of his chair to answer it. He a pretty good hues who it was, but never hurts to check. Nick opened the door.

"Hi Nick! Ready to go?" The mastermind behind the presentation said. Judy stood bellow nicks head. Nick opened the door wider letting her in his decent sized apartment.

"Almost, I still need to pack.." Nick said heading back to his desk and closing his laptop. Jud felt a little irritated that Nick still wasn't done packing even though she told him a week ago to start. Nick saw this in her expression and dropped ears. " Okay, sure I should've started sooner, but I had the presentation to finish." Nick stated to explain. Judy rolled her purple eyes

"Okay, I see.. let's go, I'll help you pack." She repels walking to his room. She opened the door to find nothing unusual, Judy a half full suitcase and a flat screen TV playing ZNN... also an empty sling on a black wooden dresser. Nick followed her in

"See? At least I started to pack." He said walking past Judy to open the closet door. Inside were some suits he'd hardly worn, and nearly placed in the back was the uniform he wore to his police academy graduation. Nick figured he'd bring three suits for each of the three events of the.. seven day trip. Judy smiled, the only thing she saw in the suitcase was his average shirt and pants.

"Yep.. I think you might need to be a little more classy to fit on to these events." She said glancing towards Nick who was pulling out a black tux. He smiled and turned to her

"Already on it Carrots." He said with his classic fox look and went to the guest room to put on his black and white tuxedo. Judy smiled as she thought about how he would appear, after all she'd never seen him in a tuxedo let alone suit. _Come Nick! How long does it take to put a tuxedo on a way!_ She thought. As time pased she looked around his room. It was a nice room with a lamp and such with blinds covering the windows. Nothing out of the ordinary

"Whatcha lookin' at Carrots?" Nick said as he leaned against the doorway. Judy jumped at his voice and turned around to see him. Her expression changing when she did.

"Wo-wow Nick I-" She stammered. How professional he looked! And handsome too... Nick snapped his fingers at a staring Judy

"Um? Hey? Earth to Judy! Never seen a fox in a tux?" Nick asked as he walked to grab his normal cloth he wasn't gonna to the wear the tux all day. Judy blinked and shook herself out.

"Nope.. until now." She said helping him get the rest of his suits and uniforms packed away. Nick smiled

"Then you just witnessed pure handsomeness" Nick said with his fox grin. Judy smiled and laughed, was he right maybe...

"Of course not!" Judy said with a wink as they zipped up his suitcase. "Not unless you wear it all day. Nick looked at her and grabbed his suitcase.

"Oh really? Let's make a deal, I'll wear it all day if you at least admit it isn't good.." Nick said and he opens the door for Judy to walk out. She nodded

"Honestly Nick, it looks very nice and professional. I actually like it." She said with a smile grabbing Nick's phone and handing him it "You don't want yo forget this foxy." Nick smiled putting the phone in his pocket

"Thank you Carrots. Now shall we go?" Nick said opening the door for Judy to pass. She nodded, and walked out. Nick locked the door and quickly followed Judy who was bounding down the hall, Nick had to also role his suitcase with him.

 **(21 minutes later)**

The car rumbled down the street heading out of Zootopia, Nick drove with one paw on the steering wheel and on arm out the window. A true cruiser, while Judy sat patiently in the passenger seat or Nicks classic convertible.

"So, you sure you got everything?" Judy asked Nick as he drove. He sighed with his sunglasses on

"Well, if you keep asking me I might just forget something.." Nick said turning on to the road leading out of Zootopia. "We might as well enjoy the..." Nick looked as if he was in deep thought "Thirteen hours we have on the road." Judy smiled, she liked when Nick was the old Nick and not the new.

"Okay. Now don't speed or I am coming to have to report you." She said with a light punch on his arm. Nick laughed

"Oh really Carrots? I think I can change that..." The sun rose as they drove off to Zoo Diego. Nick smiled as the wind hit his face. Nothing like owning a convertible in summer..

 **Like I said, shorter chapters , but faster update times. After all this is a 12 part event. Please leave a review. :)**


	7. The Trip Prt 3

**Well, here we are, chapter eight. It seems like yesterday it was chapter one. Now this isn't that last chapter, but keep in mind that part there is only three out of eight. This story will end at fifteen chapters. No sequel in sight yet..**

 _ **Chapter Eight: The Trip Prt. 3**_

The drive was uneventful. Thankfully there was no traffic, so they arrived an hour early. Nick and Judy pulled into the parking lot of the Zyatt Inn hotel, it was a four star and at the request of their boss, and Judy, they got a two twin bed room.

"So, Carrots how was the road trip?" Nick asked as he parked the car and pulled the keys out. The cars murmurs died. The moon cast light upon the convertible classic as Judy put her phone in her pocket. She was wearing very similar cloths to what she wore when Hopps first arrived at Zootopia.

"It was great! Thanks for driving by the way, I can't stand driving more than three hours before panicking." Judy said as she opened the door to grab her suitcases. Nick helped her get it out and she thanked him. Nick put the top up on the car and looked it

"Let's get going Carrots, it's Kate and I am tired. This handsome face needs to sleep sometimes.." Nick said putting his fox grin on as they walked to the entrance. Judy chuckled lightly as the centred the lobby. The atmosphere was of any hotel, the smells of chlorine filled the air as they approached the Cheetah receptionist. Judy gave a wave as Nick put his paw on the desk

"Hello I am Judy Hopps and this is-" Nicks voice interrupted Judy's friendly introduction.

"I have a reservation for a Nick Wilde." He said gesturing to Judy and their stuff. The Cheetah smiled, she clocked a few buttons on the tablet in her desk.

"Ah, yes. I remember you on the phone.. here is your room key it's 367 and the pools are open to eleven thirty pm." She said, handing Nick two cards. He nodded

"Thanks, let's go Carrots." Nick said grabbing his stuff and mentioning with his paw asking her to follow. Judy nixed and they headed for the elevator. As they entered Judy noticed something

"Look Nick, it says Gazelle will play at a stadium near here!" She said grabbing his arm. Nick looked at her, he would take her if she wanted, but he isn't a fan of her music.. He doesn't even go crazy for her. Which is a trait that shocked Clawhaulser when they first met.

"That's great, but she isn't my type of music. Now if you don't mind I got this hotel for a hot tub and I plan on getting in it soon." Nick said, the elevator stoped and they walked out. Judy grabbed the key to unlock the door.

"I thought you said you're tired?" Judy said as she opens the door. It was a standard hotel room, onen bathroom, refrigerator, microwave two chairs and a desk. Also the two twin beds Judy had requested.

"I am, but a hot tub would suit me well." Nick replied as he put his stiff on the luggage holder. Judy opens up her suitcase and put her laptop on the desk, sitting in the chair she opened it and connected to the free WiFi.

"Well, tell I call the bed by the window." She said clicking the "Firefox" browser to check tomorrow's presentation show time. Nick went to the bathroom to change into his swim trunks. They matched his shirt perfectly, Judy thought they looked exactly the same.

"I won't be long, Carrots!" Nick called as he walked out. He shut the door behind him as Judy turned back too her laptop. Judy hands moved along the keyboard surprisingly fast for being a bunny for the "hick" town as Nick called it. Judy didn't like that very much, but it wasn't all wrong.

Judy moved the cursor up and down the Zoogle search, she found what she was looking for _47 Annual Police Department Convention._ She clicked on it and the site loaded. Judy sighed and sink in her chair, the tab loaded and the home screen illuminated itself. Judy scrolled through the home screen until she found and clicked on _Sign in._ Judy signed in and submitted their presentation. Almost as soon as she did her phone started to ring, Judy glanced at it. It was her mom and dad, she picked it up and answered.

"Hello! How are you Jude the Dude! How was your trip?" Her dad asked though the screen. Judy smiled at the camera.

"I didn't think you'd be up this late.. but the trip was great. Good thing Nick was there or I would've gone mental.. twelve hours.." Judy replied to her dad. He had a puzzled look on his face when her mom moved in to view

"Who is Nick again honey?" Her mom asked, but before Judy could replied her dad asked another question.

"Wasn't he her partner? You know, my on duty partner." Judy's mom glanced back at the camera. Judy was sitting in her chair facing the hotel walls.

"Yep, I wish he could meet you guys, but he's a little busy." Judy replied as she smiled at the screen. Her parents turned to a noise down the hallway. Her mom went running down to it. Her dad then replied for her

"Well, we'll call you tomorrow honey! Oh, and I hope he is another rabbit officer" Judy's dad hung up as soon as she opens her mouth to reply. Judy shrugged at her parents last comment, _Would they be mad for him to be a fox? No, at meat I hope not. They took in Grey... so hopefully they'll except Wilde.._ Judy thought as she went back to the laptop her laptop. It's screen had gone dark from the lack of use and she swiped the screen to illuminate it again. She read about the theater the convention was at. Judy also read about the times that the presentations would be presented. Judy than scrolled down until she found what the presentations where about. One was for updated police cars, another for body cameras. Some of them where for more police presence at public events. _All the average..._ Judy thought as she closed her laptop and shut it down. She made her way to her luggage and unzipped the case. Judy grabbed her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom to change. She quickly hot undressed and redressed, grabbing her day cloths and placing them in her second suitcase. She also found that Nick had neatly out his cloths away too. That shocked her in a good way. Judy thought that Nick would be the opposite of neat and tidy..

A knock on the door made her jump. She turned around and went to the door and opens it slightly to see who it was. She sighed, it was Nick and he was using his phone.. He didn't even notice her open the door.

"Nick!" She called. When she did so the fox's ears flicked up and he looked around to see who called his name. Judy ears dropped, was he just pretending? Oh well, even if he was Judy was tired.. "Judy come on in.." She said and walked back in and flopped on the bed. Nick walked in and he put his towel on the coat hanger.

"Thanks Carrots.." He said and he walked to his suitcase pulled out his phone charger, plugged it in next to his bed and put his phone in it. Nick, noticing Judy's strange acts, normally she would be working on something this late at night, preceded to the bathroom where he took a quick shower to wash the chlorine off his rust colored fur. After he did so he grabbed on of his sets of shorts and t-shirts form Jo's suitcase and changed into them. Nicks eyes softened as he saw Judy fast a sleep on her bed, a cute curled little ball of fluff. Nick sighed, tomorrow was a big day... He pulled the bed covers back and glanced once more to Judy, _I suppose I can.._ Nick though and he grabbed his phone. He unlocked it and pulled up his camera snapping a picture of Judy sleeping. Nick snickered slightly before turning the lights off and drifting off into sleep...

 **Well, sorry for the late update. I changed my mind it will be longer chapter and longer waits. Hope that doesn't upset you and this is a three out of eight. Please review :)**


	8. The Trip Prt 4 (Show Time)

**So part 4 is here and this will be the first event of the three day long Convention. I have nothing important to say besides this; In Zootopia there aren't any Cows, cats, dogs birds and fish. This being said, what would a predator like Nick eat? I personally believe that Nick and many other predators would eat fish and birds. The only animals that aren't mammal or mentioned in the movie.**

 **P.S: If you see "yo" when it should be "to" just ignore it, I am typing it on my phone.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter.**

 _ **Chapter Nine: The Trip Prt. 4**_

The loud sound of a beeping alarm awake the sleeping Nick Wilde. He groaned.. glancing at the clock that read _"8:25am"._ Nick slowly got up, usually he had to getup at.. 6:00 or 5:30.. this was a good change. Nick walked to his suitcase, unzipped it and he dug until he found one of his favourite shirts. It was a red version of his green shirt he wore on the first case with Judy. He also found a black and white stripped tie to glanced over at Judy's bed, it was empty, so he quickly put on his cloths and went to the bathroom to fix his fur. Despite Nick's personality he always wanted to stay clean and look his best. Nick turned the water on, got his right paw wet and used it to wet his fur down on his head. Nick reported this process until he looked like his normal self, a sly, quick witted fox.

Nick sighed, it was a big day and the first of the three part Convention. Judy would insist on him to war his police graduate uniform, and he would agree, but as of now he didn't want to look formal. Nick also knew where Judy was and he grabbed his phone of the charger. He turned it on and unlocked it, he had one new message, and it wasn't anyone he knew. So he slipped the phone bavk in his pocket, grabbed the second room key and headed out to the hotel's continental breakfast.

Nick we'd out into the lobby and in yo the breakfast bar, and sure enough there was Judy. Wearing a light blue medium sleeve shirt, Nick thought it looked just like her populace uniform, a black scarf and black leggings. Nick walked too her, she was sitting down at a table eating what looked like waffles covered in syrup.

"Hey Carrots! If you have anymore sugar I think you're gonna have a heart attack." Nick said as he sat down in the seat in front of Judy who was stuffing her face with waffles. She looked up at his words, he cheeks red with embarrassment at what he saw. Judy Hopps, neat and tidy filling her face up with waffles.

"Uhh.. hey Nick, you're up early. Did you sleep well?" Judy asked, swallowing her waffles. Nick sighed, leaning back in his chair that's when Judy noticed something odd. _For like the ninth time every he is matching! Wow..._ Judy thought. Her purple eyes gazed at Nick who's expression changing as Judy stared. He locked his green eyes with hers, seeing if that would've gotten her attention.

"Yes I did." Nick paused, Judy was still staring "Why are you looking at me like that?" Nick asked, snapping his fingers in front of Judy's nose. She jolted, Nick had pushed her out of thought

"S-sorry I was just thinking.." Judy said taking another bite of the waffle she got. Nick sighed, getting up to get himself some food, passing in his chair he started to walk away.

"If you say so." He muttered as he strolled to the food bar. The sun's early morning rays cutting though the window and flashing on Nick's red collared t-shirt. Judy sighed to herself, resumed to eating the handmade waffles on her plate. Then a thought struck her as she chewed, _I wonder what tonight's gonna be like..._

 **Eleven Hours Later**

Nick straightened his tie in the hotel room's mirror. In hour s past, his day along with Judy's had been uneventful and mostly used to plan for this presentation that was about to occur. So, Nick thought that since it was a populace convention, why not wear his academy graduate uniform.

"Hurry up Nick! It starts in an hour!" Judy called as she rushed out from the bathroom, she too was wearing her police academy graduate uniform. Nick turned around to answer Judy sarcastically, but before he could Judy grabbed his tie and yanked him down to her level and snapped a picture. Nick smiled

"Okay, fine we can go. Just don't pull anything else when we get back." Nick said, snickering as he grabbed his phone, the flash drive, his ID and wallet. Judy also grabbed her important stuff, turning to him she started to ask

"What do you mea-" She paused as she realized what he meant. "Oh come one Nick!" She said lightly punching his arm as they headed out to Nick's car.

The lights of the lively city streets flashed off of Nicks car. Animals shattered and danced as Judy gazed out the window, the wind making her ears fly back. Judy loved places like this, the fiery red sunset glowed in the distance. Everything seemed perfect, even the way Nick and Judy matched was great, how could anything go wrong on such a perfect day?

Nick had his sunglasses on as he turned his blinker on, pulling into the parking lot to the convention center. Nick stopped the car, hoping his door and Judy's. For such a great place and time Judy seemed too quite..

"Hey Carrots, you alright?" Nick asked as they spend the door to walk in. Judy didn't reply, Nick looked at her to find Judy's eyes sparkling and her jaw dropped. Nick followed her gaze to find a true grand entry way, a massive water fountain stood in the middle of two giant, gleaming quarts staircases. The setting sun's red rays pierced the glass cathedral ceilings. _Damn, it looks better than even I imagined..._ Judy thought as she tried to take in the whole masterpiece. To her, it was like seeing Zootopia for the first time all over again.

"Yeah..." She breathed, turning yo Nick who motioned for her to follow him. "I am fine.. just really excited for this." She finished following Nick up the stairs to the left of the fountain. A sign stood at the base of the fountain telling the animals entering what stair to take too get to the right event.

"Well Carrots, let's hope it ain't a trick to get you to think it'll be nice on the inside." Nick said gesturing back to the entry as Judy found the French doors to get into the event. For security reasons two polar bears, much like Mr. Big's, stood with a list telling them who to let in the theater. They saw Judy and Nick approaching and glanced at the list.

"Names guys?" The polar bear on the left asked Nick the one on the right stepped in front of the door. Nick showed his golden ZPD bagde, as did Judy. Judy's flickered in the light of the light bulbs overhead.

"Nicholas Wilde." Nick answered, Judy nodded and spoke

"Judy Hopps." Judy replied. The polar bears looked at the list for a moment, nodding the opened the doors to let the duo in. Judy nodded in thanks as they walked into the very ritzy theater room. Before them stood a huge red curtain held up by supports and those supports held up by two tall cylinders with changing colored lights hanging in front of them. Below a flat stage made of mostly wood gutted out from the curtain. One lonely podium stood in the middle, a microphone rising from its surface. Below that was a ballroom filled with tables and chairs with lots of animal, most of them Police, sitting on the chairs talking and laughing.

"How 'bout this Carrots? Is this what you'd thought it look like?" Nick asked, leaning down to her level. Judy's expression once again was of awe. Nick snickered to himself _When can I get her to look at me like that!?_ Nick though as Judy guided him towards their seat. Nick and Judy hoped and squeezed around the other animals in the theater. Judy was ahead of Nick and she saw an open table, took one step and

"Whoa hey! What the hell!" A very American sounding voice yelled as Judy and, as Nick saw the whole thing, the other rabbit collided. He was a male rabbit, wearing a black suit, his size was Mich like Judy's, almost the same, he had blue eyes and he looked like Judy's twin or brother.

"Oh my! I am so sorry!" Judy said helping the rabbit up. Nick slowly followed, the crowd of animals hardly noticed the accident. The rabbit digested himself off and sigh, gazing at Judy with a look that Nick didn't like. As he watched Nick felt a prick of.. no it wasn't.. could it be? Nick shook himself off too. No he couldn't be jealous! Judy would never..

"It's okay. It was my fault for running, I seem to be always late.." His blue eyes flick form Judy back to the stage. Nick then made his was forward to the scene, the lights dimming as the event started.

"Oh, that's okay... Officer Judy Hopps and you?" Judy asked taking a breath and squaring up to him. Nick started to find humor in watching the rabbits communicate, it's as if they where shy.. and he knew Judy was not shy. At all.

"Allen.. Allen Hendricks, so I am assuming you're hear for-" Allen was cut off by a Nick Wilde who abruptly jumped into the conversation. Nick had no idea the reaction he would get especially with Judy around

"Officer Nick Wilde, I am Judy's partner." He said waving his paw at Allen. Allen's eyes widened as he saw, Nick. He started yo shift back the shook himself off and smiled, or at least trying to put a smile on.

"Umm... yeah. Nice to meet you too Nick, I.. have a bad past with foxes, but I try to forget about that and move on." Allen said nodding to Nick then turned back to Judy, his blue eyes seemingly glowing in the dim light. Judy smiled at him "Here, take my business card. I am the CEO of City Eyes Defense Incorporated..." Allen reached in to his sport coat and grabbed a card handing it to Judy, smiling he added "Feel free to drop by after the event.. tomorrow, around... eleven am." Allen said and walked off to his seat. Nick smiled and nudged Judy

"You should listen to him. I am sure he has lots of wisdom." Nick said sarcastically as he escorted Judy to her seat. Letting her sit down before him, the curtains started to come apart as the host walked into the spot light. Judy took a sideways glace at Nick

"Are you jealous?" She asked teasingly. Nick stood strait his face showing no reaction. Then he started to laugh, trying to act like he was amused. However he was not

"Me! Jealous... no." Nick said, looking down to hide his true emotion. Judy caught on slightly, only to shrug it off as the host began to talk about how it was a good year for the police and such.. while deep inside, Nick was jealous and no matter what he tried to do to stop thinking about that look on Judy's face as she was Allen the more he became mad. It was the look of love at first sight. Nick knew that as a fact.

 **Well, long chapter. Hope you enjoy, ta-ta! (Please review!)**


	9. The Trip Prt 5 (If You Only Knew)

**So, last chapter was longer if that's only because it was setting the events for this chapter. I could give you a summary, but I'll make you read. ;)**

 **P.S: Sequel confirmed, I am making a Continuation 2: Slightly More Dramatic is the title.**

 _ **Chapter Eleven: The Trip Prt. 5 (If You Only Knew)**_

The audience clapped as the host made a attempt to be funny and serious at the same time. The lights dimmed and the spot like now focusing on the first animal to spill their ideas, Nick poked at some fish he ordered. Judy was clapping and smiling at the host. Her always happy nature brightened up Nick's life, but now he felt like it would ruin it. As Nick was thinking, Judy turned her attention to him. Her purple eyes focusing on his down looking expression.

"Are you okay Nick? You seem a bit down.. I mean just a second ago you were lively, but now you seem a little..." Judy was having trouble finding the right word. Usually Nick was never this low, only once when he told her the story of his childhood.

"I'm fine Judy... I was just thinking..." Nick replied taking a bite of this fish. It was great! However the things on his modem kept his smile covered by a stone cold look. Judy could tell, she may not have been with all his life, but she could tell something was up. Nick was hardly ever like this.

"Are you sure .. seem a bit down... Are you sure you're okay?" Judy asked one more time yo be sure. Nick knew he wasn't himself, but he couldn't let that show... not to Judy. Nick sighed eating more of the fish, he glanced up at her, she had the look of concern, but still looked strong posture to show she meant business.

"Yes, I am fine Carrots... just waiting for it to be our turn." He said sitting up strait and looking her in the eye. Judy just shrugged, if Nick wanted yo be that way, let him.

"Hello everyone. As some of you may know I am Allen Hendricks, CEO of City Eyes Defense Incorporated.." Allen passed, placing a flash drive into a USB port in the podium. Then he looked up and back at the crowd, adjusting his microphone on his head, it was much like a headset, only no ear phones.

"I was invited to talk here, because of the recent spike in crimes that were solved using our security cameras, now most people thinks that just chance, 'more crimes by security cameras' they say, well I think not." Allen walked onto the huge stage, his rabbit size dwarfed by the curtains. "With he help of investments we have placed a total of 376,798 new security cameras in Zootopia alone. Imagine how much we could see if we placed them in all the major cities..." he grabbed something from his coat pocket.

"On a man hunt? Can't find the person you're looking for? Not anymore.. this new drone can seek out a certain type of animal within two city blocks of its launch." Allen said, holding up a miniature drone. Allen smiled "find me.. a small mammal.." he said. The drone took to the sky with a buzz, the projector in front of Allen projected what the drone saw on a massive screen behind him. The drone hovered for a moment before diving down to a table near the middle.

"Hey! Whoa..." Judy exclaimed as the drone hovered by her face. She smiled and waved, the screen showed all of it. Nick rolled his eyes, _Allen's just trying to impress Judy... how dumb, dumb bunny!_ Nick thought as the drone flew away. Judy smiled and turn to Nick, her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Now, the drone can only be activated through voice commands given by the person it's programmed too." Allen began Allen began to walk across the stage. The drone buzzed and flew back to him, he turned it off. " It can be used for anything from SWAT teams to average police. However it cannot be controlled by anyone except for who it's programmed too." Allen then walked back to the podium. He clicked a few keys on a keyboard that was also on the podium and film of an animals stealing someone purse appeared.

"It took the cops." Allen stoped, some might find the word "cop" or "fuzz" even "5-0" as an insult to what they do, he shook his head at his am a slip-up. "I mean, police, five days to even know what species he was. Okay, I know it's only a purse, but that same animal was walking around town with a loaded handgun. He could've committed a far worse crime if they didn't stop him fast enough" Allen took out the flash drive, put the drone back in his pocket and nodded to the crowd. "Thank you." He said before walking off the stage. The crowd clapped and cheered. Allen smiled and waved one last time before disappearing behind the curtains. Judy turned to Nick, her gaze sparkeld and she smiled a big smile. _Look how happy she is..._ Nick thought, his chest burned at the thought of them.

The host walked on stage and began to talk some more. Judy's look hardened and she became more serious. This moment was important for her, however Nick still looked down.

"Nick, were up next so let's go." Judy said, gesturing for Nick to follow. Nick shrugged, trying to put his usual face on he got up and followed Judy using her small size to weave though the crowds. Nick, unfortunately, couldn't do that with him being bigger. Judy slipped behind the stage just a few moments before Nick did himself. Backstage was a bunch of laptops, sound equipment, staff and props used for some of the presentation. Nick scanned the room for his laptop and Judy, being a female rabbit, went straight to the mirror to fix her fur. There, smack in the was Wilde's laptop. He quickly grabbed his and pulled up there presentation before Judy came over to him.

"Ready to make the world a better place?" Judy asked, putting her arm out for a fist bump. At her words Nick looked up from his position on a prop, smiling he fist bumped her back. He really enjoyed this moment, among his tail wag slightly, no "Allen" could get in his way now..

"Heck yeah Judy.." Nick paused the smile growing wider as Judy began to giggle. "If you mean hustling pawsicles, that is." He added, making Judy laugh slightly. She instantly regained her posture as the director told them to get ready to go on. Nick smiled at Judy who smiled back, they'd been practicing in Judy's tiny apparent for weeks and now.. it was show time.

With one arm around holing his laptop and another one holding his used bullet proof vest. He quickly stood right beside Judy. The two faced the curtains as the host started to introduce them, Nick thought of one last thing before the presentation.

"You know you love me.." He said, lightly nudging Judy arm with his. She smiled and nodded, her cheeks felt warm at his comment and she slightly blushed

"Act professional Wilde!" She said jokingly.. Nick pretended to act sad make his ears go down and his tail dropped, Judy sighed if it would make him feel better. "Fine, yes I do." With that Nick stood straight and talk beside Judy as the curtains opened...

 **-Z-O-O-T-O-P-I-A-**

The crowd clapped and cheered as Nick and Judy walked on stage, Judy walked past the podium and started to wave at the group to distract them from Nick placing the laptop in the podium, connecting it to a wire that would project everything the laptop saw on the big screen. Nick grabbed his remote control for the laptop before fake coughing to get the crowds attention.

"Hello everyone! I am Officer Nicholas Wilde and must I saw, this is even a better theater then my partner here expected.." he glanced at Judy. "Anyhow I am not here to blabber about how nice the place is, but to talk about a serious problem." He motioned to Judy, that was her cue to start taking. Nick pressed a button on his controller he held in his hand. The screen lit up showing camera footage of Nick and Judy's pursuit of the drug dealer which eventually lead to Nick's bullet wound.

"I am Officer Judy Hopps, Wilde's partner, and we're here to talk about gun violence and armed assaults." Just pointed to the camera footage which now showed the police car pull up and stop the drug dealers car. "A month and a week ago, my partner was shot three times in the line off duty. Bravely taking all three for me who was the real target." Judy began to explain, Nick walked over to where she stood. It was his turn again to talk.

"Two of the shots hit me in the chest, the other hit my arm." Nick said holding up the bullet proof vest. Nick never took the bullets out, so they simmered in the light from the lighting rig. Judy walked to the side, to add emphasises to their point, they were gonna trade off speaking frequently.

"It would've killed him if.." she held the next word out so Nick could finish. Shaking the bullet proof vest he spoke.

"If I wasn't wearing this." He held the vest up even more. Judy continued his sentence, the crowd was silently taking in the info the wonderful duo was giving. Nick smiled as he watched Judy take on her role wonderfully, same for Judy when she saw Nick do the same.

"Now, I know some may say, it was all luck, or why would this help, well it will. If I felt like a bullet to the chest wouldn't kill me. I'd feel safer taking on more dangerous roles, which would lead to more criminals being shut down. I know it won't eliminate the possibility of me, or Nick, being killed or hurt in the line of duty, but it would really decrees the chance. Not just for us, but for all police." Judy finished, nodding up the crowds turning to Nick. He turned back to the crowd, shifting off the video right as it showed him being shot down.

"I know it may look weird, a fox and a rabbit as partners, but as you just saw we're are not bad at what we do. I yes, I know you can't "trust" a fox's word, but maybe you can trust are perfect record. All of our assignments have been completed." Nick said, walking back to the podium he grabbed his laptop shutting the projector off he went back to stand beside Judy. His height advantage clearly showing

"Thank you and have a good night." Judy finished and the partners bowed before clapping they exchanged a glance and a smile before walking off stage, the curtains closed once more. Back again in backstage, Judy turned to Nick "That's was awesome!" She said, her eyes full of joy, Nick nodded, it was fun being up there with her, trying yo persuade people to invest in their ideas. For Nick it felt like the good old days.

"We did do good Carrots. We did do good.." Nick replied, putting his laptop back where the staffing put it. As he did that Judy got an idea... she smiled. Nick turned around to face her, his mouth open as if he were gonna say something, but before he could Judy grabbed his tie and pulled him forward.

"So, how bout' we celebrate?" She said. Nick's green eyes flashed with curiosity for a moment. He was not expecting this. His tail sagged before he replied

"Uhh.. how we gonna do that?" He asked, his classic look returning to his face. A sly smirk crept across his muzzle. Judy smiled before she wandered his question, she didn't care if people were watching.

"Allen is having a after party if you liked to come. He said we were invited while you just stared at us.." Judy replied letting go of his tie. Nick's smile disappeared, his tail stopped wagging and his ears went back. Judy noticed this, _why would he be acting like that? Well, hopefully Allen's party will cheer him up.._ Judy thought as she led Nick out from backstage.


	10. I Love You (The Trip Prt 6)

**I must say I am shocked for how well this story turned out. I always enjoy feed back and ALL types of reviews are welcomed. I am not afraid of constructive criticism and would greatly appreciated it. Anyway as I said before, I am making a sequel. If you want in for ask me via PM or through review. Anaya on with the chapter.**

 _ **Chapter Twelve: Can't You Tell? (The Trip prt. 6)**_

Nick slowly slumped into the passenger seat of his car. Judy had offered to drive which he excepted with a modest yes. No smart remark or sarcastic comment. This made Judy question if he was feeling fine, but she shrugged it off. _The party should make him feel better._ Judy thought S she adjusted the seat to her height. She was glad Nick got a "one size fits all" car, only for small size mammals. Which Nick and Judy happened to be.

"So, tell me Judy how's was your life before you got to Zootopia?" Nick asked casually. The question however had a meaning. He wanted to know if she'd ever been interested in another rabbit before or something. He was starting to lose faith in his friend, and after all that they've been through.

"Well... umm.." She was hesitated, trying to remember the daily things that occurred. "Well, I get up in the morning, I would choose my outfit. Then I brushed my teeth." Nicks thoughts cut in to her sentence. _Well, that explains her perfect teeth... h_ e joked to himself "Than I took a shower and brushed my fur..." She turned left towards a small island of the bay, they took a bridge over the water. The moon rose above the horizon as Judy thought about her childhood, while Nick patiently waited for her answer.

"Then?" Nick asked, letting his left arm sit out the window of the car. Judy glanced at Nick before answering. Her eyes were that if question, wondering why Nick would ask this now.

"Well usually I would eat breakfast... mostly a form of carrots. Then I would check my phone, if I didn't already when I woke up, and would pack my stuff for school. Hop on a bus and go to school." She finished, stopping at a red light. This is the part Nick wanted to here.

"Did you get good grades?" He asked, looking at Judy. She nodded, Nick asked another question "Any boyfriends, or romantic involvement?" He asked casually. His street sense kicking in, never be ask to many questions. Judy shot him a look, she didn't like the question, but would answer.

"Uhh.. no. Not I had no interest in relationships, only in my grades and my dreams. The boys, however, thought differently. It was kinda annoying... you should know. You have been through high school." Nick nearly chuckled at her statement, he should've guessed that. The car slowed and took a right towards the shoreline, the ocean breeze filled the air and cut through Nick and Judy's fur.

"Anything else? That can't be it... Can it?" Nick asked, using on eye to gaze at Judy. She shrugged, knowing the answer to the question, but Nick wouldn't like it. However Nick still eyed her

"My life wasn't that exciting until just recently, I would assume yours was more adventurous. Unless you know otherwise Nd would like to tell me?" Judy asked as the car stopped informant of a decent sized bar. To Nick it looked more like a pub found on the corner of the street he loved one, but he was more worried about Judy's question.

"That, Judy, is a story for another time." He said, getting outta the car. Deep down he hoped the party would be fun, but his mind told him otherwise. Judy gracefully got out of the driver's seat and skipped to the entrance of the bar, her eyes bright and ears straight up. While Nick casually strolled in with his paws in his pockets. A door bouncer held the door open for Judy and than Nick. Judy didn't beloved her eyes... right in the middle was a huge dance floor, color changing neon lights beaming down on it, just like at weddings. As her gaze drifted around she saw a massive gathering of tables filled with chatting animals. She counties to look in awe, than she stopped a decent sized bar, filled with seats for all type of animals. This was her perfect party..

"Call me if you need anything!" Judy hastily yelled at Nick who was just beginning to stroll up. Nick shrugged as he dashed off, the flashlights reflecting off his green eyes as he made his way to the bar. Before he was even drinking age legal some of his so called "friends" tricked him into going to a no fox bar. The outcome was horrible, Nick never got back at them until he became a cop with Judy and one of their first calls was, besides Flash, to bust someone's "petty" theft business. It was him.

"And what can I get for you sir?" Nick turned to the voice to see a wolf bartender. He sighed and ordered, not caring to look back on the dance floor. He was never the type for dancing, even at prom all those years ago. He turned to the bartender, he was a clouded leopard wearing a green silk like collared shirt with a "Ocean Breeze" bar symbol on it.

"Hello, in would like a cherry margarita on the rocks, but not super rocky, just medium rocky. Also in would like it to have three cherries inside with sugar on the rim." Nick said with a clear tone, he had ordered this before. As a matter of fact Nick was praised at high school parties for his tending skills. The clouds leopard stared..

"Okay fox news.. whatever you say." The leopard began up make his very specific margarita. Nick watched from his eat, eyeing the leopards moves. Nick, having some experience in this field of work, quickly noticed a flaw in the leopards work.

"Hey, sir you're not doing it right." Nick called out leaning one of his arms on the table. The leopard looked up, his hazel eyes showing a glare, he stopped his work to answer Nick.

"Well then fox man, why don't you come do it yourself." The leopard nearly hissed the word "fox". However Nick didn't even flinched, just coolly got up and walked behind the counter, his former self eyes returned along with his con man skills.

"With pleasure." Nick said grabbing some of the materials needed. Then he got a plan, it was his old con self returning to him. "How about we each make someone's order, not mine, and see who does the best. Whoever's the best gets free drinks from the loser." Nick finished, he put on his fox smiled as the leopard looked down.. thinking for a moment he nodded.

"Deal" He said and Nick smiled. It was gonna be an easy fight, the leopard quickly took an animals order while Nick went to find one.

 **Meanwhile**

Allen beckoned Judy up follow. She was grateful that Nick had let her spend some time with Allen, after all Judy could tell they weren't friends, but couldn't tell why. Preferably she thought Allen was great, funny, good looking Allen is even successful in life. Judy followed him to the dance floor, the many animals danced with drinks in their hands, Judy weaved through the crowd looking for Allen. He had found a clear stop somewhat in the middle for dancing. As Judy arrived, she looked around and glanced at Allen as a upbeat song by Gazelle played.

"Care to dance Judy?" Allen asked casually, much like Nick with his paws in his pocket. Judy smiled and nodded, she did like to dance, she loved it whenever a sliding of hears had a dancing time at their litters' birthday party.

"I wouldn't mind.." She said as Allen took her paw and they started to sway to beat, hopefully Allen was as good a dancer as she thought. It was in the back of her head that Nick had seemingly left without a trace. Whatever she didn't care right at the moment. _He is probably grabbing a drink.._ She thought as she and Allen danced.

 **-Z-O-O-T-O-P-I-A-**

Nick's order was a "Ice River" Cocktail. Apparently it was common order.. So Nick looked it up in the menu as the clouded leopard made his order of "Ice River". When Nick found it, the recipe called for rum, vodka, a touch of watermelon flavoring, a squeeze of lemon and some sugar. A cherry or orange on the rim. With small chunks of ice in the cocktail. Too Nick, it was easy. High school parties came to advantage sometimes. He quickly finished the drink and gave it too the customer. The lamb took a sip, her eyes lit up at the taste.

"Well, who one?" The gruff sounding voice of the leopard asked. The lamb looked up from the two drinks, smiling she glanced at Nick how stood there without a care,. He was almost certain he won

"The fox's one is better." She said taking one more sip. Nick turned to the dumbfounded leopard, he chuckled at his victory

"I guess you can brew up some money as bad as you can drinks because I know quite a few people who would love a free drink.." He pushed turned to the crowded dance floor hoping you find Judy. He did "Hey Jud-" he was cut shot as she spin around revealing an Allen dancing with her. Nick's ears dropped and his tail stopped swishing. He sighed headlong walking out from behind the counter. "Never mind.. deals off." He said, his voice sounding dull and deep. Not his usual. He looked up his phone, clocked it on and gazed at the screen saver. His heart cracked in to a million pieces as he saw him and Judy posing together by their wrecked police vehicle. Why had he thought she believed in him, she only did that so it looked like she actually cared, but sure enough at the first sight of an attractive male rabbit. Boom she was gone. Nick began to grow angry.. why did he believe her? Why did he trust her? Why did it hurt him so much? Why did Allen have to crush all the things he built up. He scrolled through his contacts until he found Judy, on his phone her name was "Officer Fluff". However he didn't laugh, didn't sigh no, he just kept typing his message as he we'd out the door only yo sit in his car, watching the stars twinkle without a care in the world.

 _10:34: Judy I am leaving._

10:37: Why? Is something wrong?

 _10:38: Can't you tell?_

10:39: Come on Nick, tell me what is it.

 _10 40: Never let them see that they get too you._

10: 41: Nick, this is serious where are you?

 _10:42: Be the car fluff... come over if you're not too busy with Allen._

If Judy had checked her phone for the last message maybe she would have figured out why Nick left, but as Judy is very book smart she lacks some common sense. Judy made her way to the exit, she needed to find Nick. Nick usually never did this, only with the press conference had he'd ever seemed this upset, so naturally Judy was concerned. The neon lights stopped flashing as she closed the bar door behind her and headed to the car. The oceans breeze ruffled her fur and made her eyes sway slightly. She approached the car yo find Nick sitting in the passenger seat, reclined all the way back.

"I am surprised you came. Not to busy with Allen right?" Nick sneezed and chuckled as he opened the door to step outside the car, facing Judy he stood there, waiting for a reply to just see I if she knew about why he'd left.

"Nick..." Judy voice was soft and full of concern, her posture showed much of the same. Also her eyes, the ones Nick loved so much also showed concern. "Please tell me what is it?" Nick sighed

"And I thought you knew me well Carrots." He said coldly, his green gaze burning with hurt and sorrow. Judy saw this and her heart crumbked. She had only seen him like this twice.

"I do.." She said trying you step forwards however Nick stopped her with a paw. His gaze turning into a raging fire. Much like his heart was at the moment, nothing could compare to watching a friend, and wife he built fall away like a stone sinking in a murky river.

"Uh, no you don't rabbit. Because if you did off wouldn't be here right now. Neither would you, in fact, Carrots, you hardly know me at all. Not my middle name, not even where I was born." Nicks rant was crushing Judy. It wasn't his plan, but why not bring the captain down with the ship. Judy tried to interrupt, her eyes stating you show hurt with concern.

"Nic-" but Nick's voice quickly silenced her.

"Judy, I hook three bullets for you! Quite my ice to join the police department. I have everything I had into making my life and yours better, and yet you repay me by pulverizing my world by chasing after that Allen Hen-dicks! I love you Judy can't you tell?" His strong voice fading to a more hurt and scared sounding. "And what am I gonna do when you're gone huh?" Nick's last words sank into her skin like a needle. Piercing her heart and mind. Judy's expression changed, all of a sudden she felt like breaking down and falling into Nick's arms. She stood and stared at Nick

"Y-you love me?" Judy stuttered in disbelief. Nick sighed and looked down, the glow form the bar shining on nearby parked cars. Judy's heart fluttered, she felt tears coming on, but pushed those away as Nick still gazed at the ground. Judy took a breath

"Nick, follow me." She simply said before turning around and heading for behind the bar. Nick thought about it for a moment than agreed silently. He quickly caught up to her, she took a left towards this islands beach before walking into the sand. Nick followed without question, the city lights reflected off the shimmering water and off Judy's gray fur. Her eyes seemingly twinkled in the night. Nick inhaled a breath before sitting next to a silent Judy. Her ears were down and she sighed.

"Judy this place is beautiful.." Nick said quietly as she starred at the scene. She turned to Nick using her paw to make him look in her eyes. Judy's smooth, but sympathetic voice cut the silence.

"Listen Nick, I know you may be mad at Allen or me. Thinking we destroyed what you created, and listen, there is no one I would rather want by my side than you. You Nick took three bullets for me. You didn't do it because you were wearing a bullet proof vest. No you did it to save me, and if there is anyway to repay you I wish I could... but you are my best friend. If I ever get married, you can walk me down the aisle.. Nick I love you too, and no one can replace you." Judy finished leaning her head on his arm, nuzzling it affectionately. Nick sighed and smiled

"So, did you ever do anything you'd regret?" He asked simply, his former fox smile and look returning to his face. Judy smiled and playfully hit his arm. Her eyes shined with laughter

"Oh Nick, you already know the answer to that question.." She said nuzzling deeper into his arm. Nick wrapped his once shot arm around her, feeling her breath and her heart beat. Feeling her nice silky fur on his paw. Everything felt truly perfect...

 **Wow, very long chapter! If you see a "Jim" where there should be a "him" I am typing this on my phone. Well, hope you lied this heart felt chapter. Pleas leave a review. :)**


	11. Until The End

**As sad as it is, this will be the final chapter for the Continuation. It's been a good run, lots of follows, favorites and reviews. This story took off much faster than I expect and in would like to thank you for your continued support. This truly means a lot to me, thanks again for the thoughtfulness and the appreciation. :)**

 **I hope to see you all in** ** _The Continuation 2: Slightly More Dramatic._**

 _Chapter 14: Until The End_

 _"We have had our fights been black n' blue, it's true, I've even gone to jail for you my friends. Bet your life that I'll do it again..."_

Nick casually glanced put the passengers window of Judy's patrol vehicle. It was their first day back form their business trip, and Judy was oddly late. As he poked his head out the window, mid morning heat hit his face. Glancing around he eventually spotted Judy talking to Bogo. He sighed, things were so perfect. After Nick told Judy about his bartending skill she asked him to try and get a weekend job at a bar. So, unwilling to refuse Nick picked up an application from Plan Hotel and Casino. Thinking it was a good time he pulled out _his_ Carrot pen and began to fill it out.

"Additive or abusive past. No. Criminal background, tax evasion- wait no I shouldn't say that." Nick muttered to himself, filling in the Yes or No bubble. He was so caught up in answering questions that he didn't think you need to answer. He didn't notice Judy start to stroll too the police vehicle, opening the door and climbing in. She looked at him as he mumbled the questions out like he grew a second head.

"Uh... Nick its-" the rest of her sentence was cut off as Nick's ears perked and he nearly shouted, Judy's ears dropped at what he had to say.

"Oh my god, 'Our you a virgin.'" He read aloud the question on the paper, "What kinda question is that for a bartender! I'm not a prostitute... but the answer is no. " He filled in the paper, as Judy stared at him. Her purple eyes wide with shook and laughter. Nick then noticed her presence. "Oh hey, Carrots.. when did you arrive?" He asked casually, his street sense kicking in as he tried to hold a smirk. Judy giggled

"Just now." She answered, turning the car on. Nick pretended to relax in his seat, trying to keep his cool. Judy still stared

"So... how much did you hear?" He asked, raising one eyebrow at her. She smiled, buckling her seat belt.

"Just that last bit " she said, adjusting the review mirror to fit her small size, she noticed a glare of something in the backdrop, but shrugged it off. It was probably just the sun, after all, it is in the morning. Nick bit his paw

"So you heard that last part?" He asked through a mouthful of his paw, clearly nervous. Judy sighed and turned to Nick, normally, she'd be the one nervous and Nick would pick on that, but this time Nick was and Judy was gonna use that to her advantage.

"Yes I did, and why didn't you tell me! You're such a dirty fox. I can't believe you..." Judy replied, trying to sound furious. Nick's eyes lot up like a green light at an intersection. He took his paw outside his mouth and his fox smirk returning to his handsome face.

"You're a terrible actor Judy, and I am sure you have _never_ done anything to ruin that title? Huh, virgin Judy?" Nick said as he laid back in his seat, buckling his seat belt as Judy began to drive their patrol route. A warm smile began to form on her face.

"And there, dumb fox, is where you are wrong." Nick turned his attention to Judy, his green eyes bright with questioning. His tail slightly wagging

"Really?" He questioned, to make sure it wasn't a cruel joke. Judy nodded, her dark grey fur becoming slightly pink at the cheeks.

"Yes Nick, I am not a virgin." She said ,her ears drooping as if she never hold any one before. Or she was just embarrassed for not being that "perfect girl" everyone thought she was. Nick's smile grew more mischievous

"Who was the lucky guy?" He asked, rolling down the patrol window. "Was it that Allen?" Judy slightly flinched. Yes, Allen and her have been dating ever since the business trip, but things were getting rough now and she didn't like to talk about it. Sure Allen was a great guy, but not her type. Also who can beat Nick's level of humor and sarcasm?

"Nope, I was in high school and-" Nick hushed her, he didn't need details. Judy gave him a look, the one used many times when the first meet.

"Carrots, I don't need any details alright? You already made my day. Dirty shoe." Nick joked, laughing as he finished his sentence. Judy slammed on the brakes and glared at him as he lurched. Nick slowly got back up, during off his uniform. "Alright... You're no dirty shoe." He said, trying to put on a innocent smile.

"You know you love-" Judy was once again cut off, this time it wasn't Nick but the roar of engine. Flying past, just like Flash did way back when. However this time they weren't going as fast, and it was a normal car.

"Hurry Hopps!" Nick called as she snapped out of her thoughts. She than instantly hut the gas pushing the both of them back in their seats, Nick pushed the sirens and they were off. Speeding down the streets in pursuit weaving in and out of traffic. Once the car noticed the populace right behind, he pulled over.

Nick and Judy got out of the car and walked to the driver who already had his window down. The car was a sliver sedan made for a size much like Judy's. Nick had hisdoubts already, this wasn't a coincidence.

"Sir, you better have a good explanation for traveling ninety-three miles an hour on a crowded street." Judy said sternly, gazing hard at the rabbit in the driver's seat. He looked to much like Allen.

"Sorry Officer Hopps...I am in a hurry " He replied with a voice that almost matched Allen's. Along with the facial features of Judy's friend with benefits. Nick caught on to this this when Judy didn't. He slowly walked to the back of the sedan, checking it for a alliances plate, only to find a blank sheet of metal were a plate should've been.

"Is this guy crazy?" Nick mumbled to himself as he kept walking around the car, than he noticed it; something was up with the back seat, it had vials or a clear substances sitting in a box tightly packed inside. "Hopps! There maybe a problem here." Nick called and took out his phone to snap a picture...

"Sir, please step out of the vehicle." Judy said in a storm commanding voice. The rabbit in the car sighed, than reached for what Judy thought was his ID. Whilst he was doing so Nicks radio buzzed off. He replied to it and walked over to Judy right as the rabbit flashed a can of pepper spray before their eyes.

"Its a pity I can't stay." He said in a mocking sinister voice as he sprayed, Judy ducked out of the way as the car sped away, hiding her mouth and closing her eyes she stumbled to the safety of the side wall before opening her eyes and finding Nick right beside her.

"What was he all about?" Judy asked as the pepper spray dispersed. Her eyes burned slightly even though she did her best to avoid it. Nick shrugged, pulling off some of his old tricks.

"No clue Carrots.. oh except this." He held up the picture of the vials in the back seat. Judy sighed, at least they had some evidence to start a search for this rabbit. Nick's radio buzzed again

Geez, what do these people want so badly.." He locked it on some they could listen. _Officers Hopps and Wilde report to the Precinct; Chief needs to have a word._ Judy sighed

"Somethings just don't change huh?" She said before getting up and heading back to their patrol vehicle. Nick nodded and followed, the afternoon light beamed down making his red fur seemingly glow.

"Until the end, Hopps, until the end.."

 ** _The End_**


	12. We Start Again!

**I am extremely sorry for it being so long... I have been tied up with life so much I forgot about this story almost. However it is here now, landing with some new OC's I have gotten and created.**

 **Well not to waste more time here it is**

 ** _Chapter fourteen: We Start Again! (Aka, The Continuation 2: Slightly More Dramatic)_**

Judy pushed through the glass doors heading into Plan Hotel and Casino. It was a Friday, so her partner, Nick wasn't with her on duty. He got a new job at this establishment and didn't work for the ZPD for the weekends and Friday. Her small sized seemed to be over powered by the size of most of the animals staying there.

She strolled over to the "small" mammals area of the bar, where Nick worked. The bar was one where the upper class went, she would always ask Nick if he'd seen one of Judy's heros.. one of the many.. that day.

She managed to push through the gathering crowds, it was happy hour...

"Hey Carrots! Come on over!" She heard the familiar voice called as she approached the seats. She hopped up and took a seat on a tab it sized chair. She saw Nick, standing behind the bar, and behind him was a glass rack caring whisky, tequila, vodka you name it. As she sat down Nick greeted her kindly as he usually did. Judy should feel lucky for that, since his usual greetings where more cold that warm.

"I am fine Nick- wait are you wearing your normal shirt?!" She said harshly her years dropping back. Nick turned around holding a freshly made screwdriver. His face, held a sign of questioning.

"Hey does it matter?" He relied back, handing the screwdriver to a gazelle sitting next to Judy.

"Yes it does Nick, this is a five star hotel, or did you forget already." She answered, Nick stopped what he was doing. First off whatever Judy came here for was important since she hates alcohol, second, half of his costumers walk away and three, there was not point in arguing.

"A story for another day Carrots." He said, pulling up his down chair he had behind the bar. Even thigh it was normally busy, around the time he got there work was slow. Then Nick realized why the costumers left. "Judy, you know it isn't a good idea to walk in to a bar agreeing your entire police uniform. You scared away half my drunk tippers." He added, Judy looked around, he was right. And his comment was kinda funny as well.

"And Nick, you know it isn't a good idea to serve anyone under 21? That can get you fired from both you're jobs." Judy said in a serious tone. She wasn't really angry, I mean, who can get angry at such a nice person like Nick. However it was illegal. Nick shrugged

"Yeah, yeah.. Anyway Carrots, what you came to ask me must be important so what is it?" Just as he said it, Nick knew he shouldn't have...

Judy's face hardened, "Nick, Bogo informed me of a new case. You remember the hospital arson, right?" She asked. Nick's ears went down, his gaze became more saddened.

"Yeah, how could I? It was right after we pulled the car over for spending... lots of people died." Nick said, as if he were reliving it all over again. Judy nodded.

"Exactly. See, that car we pulled over because that rabbit was trying to flee the scene. As in he, and a couple of others burned the hospital down." Judy said, Nick frowned.. it wasn't that important. It was a standard investigation.

"So it's an investigation?" Nick asked, standing back up. His shift was almost done..

"No Nick, it much more." Judy started, but before she could finish Nick cut her off.

"So what is it then?" Nick asked again, Judy looked down then up. He wouldn't like this new for a personal reason.

"A manhunt." Nick's ears went back. He sat back down, the chair creaking as he did. He knew what this meant, help from the public and the public watcher...

"This means we need to talk with Allen? Someone shoot me..." Nick sighed and watched as the news change turned on...

 **Thirty Minutes Before...**

Tucked away in the heart of a mass complex of internet boxes, cables, flashing lights and cloud storage centers, was a fancy little desk, three computer monitors, a lap top and a great coffee maker. A young female fox, a little shorter than Nick, sat on the normal spinning chair found in most offices. She had a small travel mug with a straw, it had pink grip and lid. She shipped it and kept her aqua green eyes fixed on the screens.

She was wearing a white collared shirt, it had three buttons undone to reveal a red under shirt. On top of the collared shirt, was a light grey fleece with no turtle neck, it had no spoilers or buttons so it hung lowly at her sides. It's extended sleeves were grey with black stripes. She wore black tight jeans.

And on that collared shirt was a name tag, it read;

City Eyes Defense I.T: Lilith E. Hertl

Lilith was a normal fox, grew up in Zootopia, faced the same prejudices as ever other fox in this how town. However Lilith's family was wealthy, very wealthy, so unlike Nick she had very good education. She served for years in college and scored a very much wanted job in City Eyes.

One of the monitors lit up with a message, she turned her intention towards that. She read it quickly and typed a password in. Her fingers moves across the keys as if she'd been doing it for years. (Which she had).

Not to long after a buffering screen came the live feed of one of the many City Eyes security cameras located in Zootopia. Lilith raised an eyebrow at the screen, nothing was there until... a large dark figure with glowing eyes jumped at the camera claws outstretched. The camera froze as Lilith jumped back, frightened. Before she could take a picture the screen went dark and showed a "Lost Connection" error screen. Lilith, even after five years at City Eyes, had never seen anything like that. She grabbed her phone and dialed Z-11.

 **The Next Day (10:37 am)**

Nick and Judy pulled up at the scene of a "crime" that happens the night before. Bogo had asked them to stop there current investigation for this one because it was "extremely" important. Their car rolled up next to an alleyway with a shredded camera. It had caution tape blocking off the entrance to the alley. And inside there was two forensic analysis mammals and another police officer.

Nick was the first to arrive. Who was then quickly followed by Judy.

"So, who lost their camera?" Nick asked half serious as he ducked under the caution tape to get in. The other officer, who the pair now know as "Officer Catt" or Robert Catt, who's unfortunate name was also his species, Robert was a Bob Cat.

"City Eye's Defense, Wilde. Their I.T called in last night reporting a quote on quote "savage animal". That's why Bogo wanted you, and your partner Hopps, to investigate with me." Robbie finished as Judy stepped into view. She went strait for the camera, kneeling down to get a better look.

"Oh, great. Everywhere I go Allen is always there now." Nick mumbled as he stated to look around. Judy got up and started to looked at the ground for footprints, claw marks etcetera. However her attention was quickly turned to a nice looking car pulling up right next too their patrol vehicle. Nick also looked. Well, the car wasn't that special, it was only very bright as it was white paint and the sun reflected off of it in yo their eyes. Not blindingly bright, but enough to get their attention.

"I thought no one was aloud on the scene." Judy said to Nick, however before Nick could open his mouth too reply Robbie answered.

"This might be the I.T who witnessed it, or their CEO who already said he would help us with the case. " Bobbie said as a female fox stepped out. Nick's mind felt a rush of mischief... _Oh yeah... This is gonna be fun.._ he though. Nick turned to Judy

"This is gonna be a blast..."

 ** _Thats a rap. Well, thanks for reading.. stay tuned for next chapter... please review! :) (Oh, and if you like "Zootopia" and wished it had more laughs, go check The Secret Life of Pets. Its a really funny movie!)_**


	13. Squad Goals

**Well, this chapter came later than anticipated. I am sorry to say, but anyone following this story with have to wait about a week in between updates. Again my deepest apologies.**

 **Oh here is a cool tidbit... I know where Nick Wilde lives. If you pause the movie right when the screen shows Nick's ZPD tax forms, up at the top it gives you his address. He lives on _1995 Cypress Grove Lane_ (P.S it's at the federal tax evasion scene.) **

**Anyway on with the chapter.**

 _ **Chapter Fifteen: Squad Goals**_

Mid day sun sparkled over the tops of Zootopia's skyscrapers reflecting down upon Nick and Judy who drove in silence back to the ZPD HQ where Bogo would soon gives them a "informational talk". Nick however, always had a head for quick jokes...

"So Carrots, you think Bogo wants to gives us that 5th grade "talk" again? Or will he just keep telling me bats are mammals too..." Nick said leaning back in his chair. Behind the patrol car dorve a white sedan hiding I.T Lilith Hertl. Right before Nick could add a joke about her presence in the case, a growling engine appeared next to Nick's window. He looked down to see none other than Allen Hendricks himself. How could this get any worse. Oh, it did. Maybe not so much for Judy to worry about but there was another cop. Nick's word was ending before him...

"No, but I do know that your best friend Allen is here..." Judy said giving him a tilt of the head and a smirk. Nick shrugged, if Judy could just stop talking about Allen, than maybe Nick's life would be better.

"Yeah, sure Carrots." Nick said with a dull tone. Judy instantly took that back. Even though Nick had some of the best nerves for mean words and other insults like then, something's hurt him. Practically stuff about Judy's well being, his parents, his past, and muzzles.

However Judy realised her wrongs. Not trying to make it right they drove without a sound the rest of the way.

 **18 Minutes Later.**

Judy sat patiently with her laws sitting in her lap in Bogo's office where he read a red folder filled with paper, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive.

One after another they all popped in. First it was Lilith, than Robbie, than Allen than a new character, someone not even Nick knew. As if the Fox population grew, he was a fox. Slightly taller than Nick, less than an inch at most. He wore a synthetic leather jacket over a red collared shut. This fox also wore dark blue jeans with a black belt and stone gray shoes.

Nick glanced back, this day just keeps getting more weird.. if it was a so my case why need all this help?

Soon Robbie appeared and took a seat. Bogo coughed and put down his case file, as if looking over the group, than he put the case file down and spoke.

"Welcome everybody. I know this is on sort notice and you probably have many questions that can be answered, but before that I must inform you about the new savages." Everyone in the room, except for Nick and Judy exchanged glances. Bogo continued to speak. "The mammal we are after is smart. Most likely a chemist, because he, or she, has managed to create a harder version of the Nighthowler. Seeing as you have all been connected to this event in someway, I am sending you all to find this mammal and shut him down. You will be given three cars, all undercover, a package of 7,000 dollars to stay alive in this investigation. Your first mission is to find him, comeback her and get reinforcements, and than shut him down. A SWAT raid is what we're aiming for." After the long talk the room was silent...

"So we are all heading out of Zootopia to find this "criminal" somewhere?" Nick asked, looking a around at everyone, there startled, but determined faces. Looked like they all wanted to stop this man... or at least get known for what they were about to do. Bogo nodded in reply for Novak question. Nick shrugged, this time it was Judy's turn to speak

"Okay, everyone meet me down at the front desk, we need to discuss this situation. It's not a joke, alright?" Murmurs of agreement swept across the room. Judy nodded proudly, she never expected to be the leader-

"Officer Catt will be in charge. You take orders from him." Bogo said, killing Judy's mood. Her ears dropped. Robbie saw this and shook his head at Bogo

"With all do respect sir, I haven't handled a savage case yet. Given I have less experience with this kind of case.. I think Hopps should lead this one." He said, giving Judy a smile. However Alex and Lilith stayed quiet.

"All right Catt, just remember.. don't do anything risky." Bogo watched as they all nodded and walked out, Nick was last, turning back to Bogo before leaving as if he head something to say but thought better of it.

Before long, everyone was at the front desk, Clawhaulser, loving all the attention, was talking about Gazelle to them as Nick and Judy approached, caring three car keys and a black case. Nick nudged Judy to speak.. they had a plan, however where the others ready for it? She knew Allen was... after personal experience. She slowly approached

"Hello, everyone. As Bogo said, you are technically part of the ZPD, and we have already been granted permission to us force outside city lines. I have a special job for you all based on your records we hold." Judy turned to Alexander, she thought she caught something in his eye when she glanced at him, but it was gone in a flash. "Alex, you went to good schooling correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Alex replied kindly. Judy smiled the continued to speak you will ride with me and Nick to help us with the search." Than Judy turned to Lilith, she stood there politely, giving Judy all her attention. "Lilith, you're an experienced I.T, so you will ride with Catt and work the technology equipment." She then nudged Nick, guessing for him to finish.

"Alright, Allen you will ride with Catt-" Before Nick could even finish, Allen cut him off.

"Uh, no. I will take my own vehicle. So I can help more than I would inside of a cop car." Allen said. Nick had a murderous glare, he really didn't like Allen. It would take something very large for him to even think about working with him...

"Are we ready than?" Judy said. Everyone nodded, so she started to walk towards the exit of the ZPD "Oh, and yes, we have a very big lead to follow. So come along." Nick exchanged looks with all the other group members. They looked puzzled, Nick decided to answer them

"She has squad goals, and she is very passionate about them... so I suggest you follow."

 **Well, another chapter has come to pass. Feels like yesterday I posted the first Continuation. Anyhow I would love it if you followed and favourite this story. Also reviews are much welcome.**

 **Until next chapter, stay safe and peace. (It seems so hard for the world to actually be at peace, especially now...:'(**


End file.
